A Moon In Total Darkness
by You taste horrible
Summary: Don't you want to know how Alice grew up? How she dealt w life when she woke up as a vampire alone? Why dont we figure it out! Read and Review...first chapters sucks! PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE!
1. Chapter 1

Pain. Burning. I want to die. My whole body burns and I can't stop screaming and thrashing. Why am I in this torture? I don't remember anything.

I do remember one of the guys telling me to run, asking me to jump on his back while he ran as fast as I could've never imagined.

_Agh_! I feel as if all my body is on fire. It started minutes ago. When he told me he would keep me safe and then I felt his cold lips on my hand. He battled with himself and after a long time he released me.

I don't know what happened to him. I was dizzy. I felt as if the life was being sucked from me. Not that I had that much of a life left.

_Agh!_

It burns. It burns so much.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It has been minutes, hours, maybe even days and the fire doesn't seem to end.

God, kill me now! What did I ever do to deserve this torture?

Finally, the fire in my body is finally settling down.

My _heart_! My heart! What is this?

_Aghhh!_ No…my _hear_t…it _burns_.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It doesn't burn anymore. I don't feel scorching anymore. I opened my eyes.

Everything was so… _sharp_. So defined. I could even see the dust in the air.

Eww. That smell! What is that smell? It smells like… ashes.

I looked around and sure enough ...a pile of ashes just a mile away from me. What was burning?

Aghh!

My throat. It burns, it… what is that delicious smell. Smells like… flowers.

I follow the smell, and there on a bench was a beautiful girl, 13 or 14. I get close to her and notice that it's raining.

When I am behind her, a sudden desire comes to me and I act. The next thing I know, I am drinking her blood.

What have I become?

I hear her scream and thrash, but nobody hears her, until her voice suddenly disappears and she falls limply on the ground.

I look at my now bloody hands. I shake my head wildly.

No… I can't be a killer.

I see myself running, running and never stopping. Then I see myself in an airplane full of delicious people. People I want to kill but I control myself.

Good thinking. I run. I dash and suddenly I notice I'm in Biloxi, Mississippi. If I'm not mistaken, wasn't I born here?

I can't remember anything.

I see a newspaper and the date is January 12, 1920. (**AH! It doesn't say when exactly! I'm reading and I don't find the date!)**

I find myself in front of a store. I see my reflection in the glass.

My black hair, spiky and out of control.

My face, pale white and smooth.

But my eyes. They are red. Vibrant red.

The shop clerk behind the counter sees me and jumps. I look at him and smile, he flushes but doesn't look away, until he sees my eyes.

Are they _that_ bad?

This glass must be wrong. I was never this beautiful. I look at the puddle at my feet. Sure enough, the same beautiful face with red eyes stared back.

I ran. Ran away. My life…what happened to it?

**JIJI! HOPE U LIKED IT…IM NOT SURE ABOUT THE BIOGRAPHY…SO…IM GONNA CHECK MY BOOK…SOON…**

**SO..next chapter MAYBE a certain blond hottie comes along…depends on the poll…you have until Friday to vote!**

**Read and review…please!**


	2. Chapter 2

_This glass must be wrong. I was never this beautiful. I look at the puddle at my feet. Sure enough, the same beautiful face with red eyes stared back._

_I ran. Ran away. My life…what happened to it?_

I didn't know. I didn't know where to go, where to hide, what to do…

I was killing people. I lost count already. I couldn't help it, the longer I denied it, the harder to resist it gets. There must be a way to NOT kill people…

A bronzed hair gorgeous guy, 17 like me or so… was in the woods, in a crouching position. Suddenly his nostrils flared and he jumped to a mountain Lion, they started fighting and then he sunk his teeth in the soft fur, he began to drink. The Lion tried to get away, tried to fight, until his intents where futile. The lion was dead, and the boy…or man…stood up, straightened and a woman was beside him suddenly.

"Where's Carlisle?" The boy asked. "Killing a deer." She said. "You alright, Esme?" He asked to the woman. "Yes, I'm already full enough." The woman, Esme I supposed, answered and smiled. Then a Blond man, in his 27 or something was, was there. "Ready to head home?" He asked them. They both nodded. 

I knew what they were. They are vampires. But they're eyes…they are, like golden…not red.

I was sidetracked by the realization of what this meant. I can spare human life's and drink animal's.

20 years. 20 Damn years killing people. I could've saved so many persons if I had seen this before.

So I tried it.

3 years later. (**My friend is giving me the time…I'm not sure!)**

"Alice?" I looked up startled to the voice.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Brandon, there seems to be, quite a few rumors…" He trailed of after I narrowed my eyes.

"About?" I prompted.

"Your age. Apparently you look the same after 5 years of leaving here in-"

"So what?" I snapped.

"They are starting to think malevolous things off you Miss." He concluded.

I just stood up and started packing. Time to move on and invent another story. Another story that had people wandering the truth about Alice Marie Brandon. What really happened to her parent, what was up with her burgundy eyes at the beginning and golden eyes now…

I wanted a real home. One with someone who knew the truth, who understood me… and maybe…maybe…_loved_ me.

I laughed. Who would love a creature like me… A monster.

I went to the living room where my butler was. I had hired him 3 years ago when I started using my weird ability to look into the future as a hint on what to invest. I had made thousands...maybe even millions. But I didn't keep track.

"Miss? Where are you going?" My butler asked as he saw the suitcases in my hand.

"I think it's time to go…_home_." I said with a smile.

I was playing chess. With the golden-eyes bronzed haired guy, he was reading my mind and I was seeing his moves, it was a never ending game. I then tricked him and made _check mate_! I jumped up and down celebrating while he chuckled, then I ran through a big house, I mean mansion up the stairs to a blonde haired beauty and kissed him on the lips, I stepped back and he smiled. "Who won?" He asked, already knowing the answer. "ME!" I said thriumphally. "That's my girl!" He cheered and then we kissed, more slowly this time. We started getting comfortable when A dark curly haired guy interrupted us…"As much as I enjoy it…ewww!" He said. I threw a pillow at him and missed…"You missed me!" He tease…I stood up and took another one…let's see who misses now and we started running all around the house while Carlisle and Esme reproached us and a Blonde haired gorgeous girl just stood there annoyed at something.

I smiled again and head out the door.

I just needed to find the blonde guy and the family and I would be fine.

I was at a restaurant and I saw him sitting on a table I went and sat at his table, he looked shocked but then regained his posture. "I can help you not kill." I said. He looked at me weirdly, his burgundy eyes holding mine. "How did you know?" I suddenly felt a wave of curiosity and I knew what his power was. Then I felt a wave that made me spill my guts out. "Because I can see the future, and I have seen you a couple of months ago, actually, I saw us both…" I railed off and if I was still alive, I would have blushed, A wave of care hit me, followed by another curious one. "Why me?" He asked, the wave of spill-your-gut-out hit me again, "Because you are meant to be mine…Because I can see you and me as a family." He smiled and took my hand across the table. "I'm Alice, Alice Brandon." I said. "I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale." He smiled…

I knew what I had to do…

Find Jasper Hale.

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I didn't get much reviews for the 1 chapter…coughONLYONEcough…so I hope to get at least 5 reviews…I know the first chapter was B-o-r-i-n-g so I am going to give until chapter 5…if I don't have at least 30 reviews…Im discontinuing the story…. Sorry for those who read…coughKENYAcough….**

**I think I'm coming down w a cold… **

**P.S. **

**Someone should really care about this story because im leaving my other two hanging…and they are pretty popular and well reviewed!**


End file.
